mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Íncubo
thumb|300px|Íncubo.Un íncubo es un demonio Lilim en forma masculina que, según las tradiciones mitológicas y legendarias, se encuentra con mujeres para realizar actividades sexuales con ellas. Su equivalente femenino es el súcubo. Las historias salaces de íncubos y súcubos se han contado durante siglos en las sociedades tradicionales, y en el Génesis 6:4 es un pasaje usado para otorgar credibilidad a tales historias. Algunas tradiciones sostienen que la actividad sexual continuada con un íncubo o súcubo resulta en el deterioro de la salud e incluso la muerte.Stephens, Walter (2002), Demon Lovers, p. 23, The University of Chicago Press, ISBN 0-226-77261-6 Descripciones etimológicas, religiosas y antiguas La palabra íncubo deriva del latín tardío incubo (una pesadilla inducida por este demonio) de incub(āre) (yacer sobre). Una de las menciones más antiguas del íncubo proviene de la lista de reyes sumeria, ca. 2400 a.C., donde el padre del héroe Gilgamesh se menciona como Lilu.Raphael Patai, p. 221, The Hebrew Goddess: Third Enlarged Edition, ISBN 978-0-8143-2271-0 Se decía que Lilu molesta y seduce a las mujeres mientras duerme, mientras Lilitu, una demonio femenina, se le aparece a los hombres en sus sueños eróticos.Siegmund Hurwitz, Lilith: The First Eve ISBN 978-3-85630-522-2 Otros dos demonios parecen corresponderse: Ardat lili, que visita a los hombres por la noche y engendra niños fantasmales de ellos e Irdu lili, quien es conocido como su equivalente masculino que visita a las mujeres por la noche para procrear. Estos demonios eran originalmente demonios de tormenta, pero se consideraron finalmente demonios nocturnos por una etimología errónea.Raphael Patai, p. 221 & 222, The Hebrew Goddess: Third Enlarged Edition, ISBN 978-0-8143-2271-0 Escrito más tarde, pero descritos como previos a la finalización de la lista de reyes sumerios, está la mención del Nefilim: la tradición cristiana atribuye la finalización del libro bíblico del Génesis al siglo XVI a.C., y en el capítulo 6, versículo 4, describe a ángeles caídos teniendo relaciones sexuales con humanas justo antes del gran diluvio de Noé, que tradicionalmente se consideraba que pasó en el siglo XXIV a.C. thumb|300px|Íncubo en forma de ave posada sobre su víctima indefensa, de Charles Gilbert Se creía que los íncubos eran demonios que tenían relaciones con las mujeres, a veces engendrando un hijo con esta. Por el contrario, los súcubos eran demonios que tenían relacioens con los hombres. El debate sobre los demonios comenzó a comienzos de la tradición cristiana. San Agustín tocó el tema en De Civitate Dei ("La ciudad de Dios"). Había demasiados ataque de íncubos para negarlos. Afirmó: "También hay un rumor muy general. Muchos han verificado por su propia experiencia y personas fiables han corroborado la experiencia que otros le han contado, que silvanos y faunos, normalmente llamados incubos, han realizado a menudo ataques malignos a las mujeres"Augustine (410), The City of God 15.23,'The City of God'. Persistieron las dudas sobre las capacidades reproductoras de los demonios. Ocho cientos años más tarde, Tomás de Aquino se prestó a la discusión, afirmando "Aún, si algunos han sido engendrados ocasionalmente de demonios, no es de la semilla de tales demonios, ni de sus supuestos cuerpos, sino de la semilla del hombre, tomada para el propósito; como cuando el demonio asume primero la forma de una mujer, y luego la de un hombre; simplemente toman la semilla de otras cosas para otros propósitos generadores"Aquinus, Thomas (1265–1274), "Summa Theologica", "Summa Theologica". Esta visión fue compartida por el rey Jacobo en su disertación titulada Dæmonologie, que refuta la posibilidad de la reproducción en entidades angelicales y ofreció la sugerencia de que el diablo tendría dos métodos para impregnar a una mujer: la primera, robar el esperma de un fallecido y usarlo en la mujer. Si el demonio podía extraer rápido el esperma, el transporte de la sustancia no podría ser transportada inmediatamente al huésped femenino, haciendo que se enfriara. Esto explica su visión de que el súcubo y el íncubo eran la misma entidad demoniaca solo descrita de forma distinta según el sexo con el que se hablara. Ser abusada de tal manera haría que quemaran a las mujeres en los conventos si se descubría que estaban embarazadas. El segundo método era la idea de que el cadáver fuera poseído por un demonio, haciendo que se levantase y tuviera relaciones sexuales con mujeres. Esta es una representación similar a los muertos vivientes y vampiros y los espíritus que toman un cadáver para causar problemas. Se llegó a aceptar generalmente que el íncubo y el súcubo eran el mismo demonio, capaces de cambiar entre las formas masculinas y femeninas.Carus, Paul (1900), The History of The Devil and The Idea of Evil From The Earliest Times to The Present Day, "The Devil's Prime," at sacred-texts.com Un súcubo sería capaz de dormir con un hombre y recoger su esperma para luego transformarse en íncubo y usar la semilla en una mujer. Incluso aunque el esperma y el óvulo provengan originalmente de un humano, se creía que la descendencia sería sobrenatural.Lewis, James R., Oliver, Evelyn Dorothy, Sisung Kelle S. (Editor) (1996), Angels A to Z, Entry: Incubi and Succubi, pp. 218, 219, Visible Ink Press, ISBN 0-7876-0652-9 Algunas fuentes indican que pueden identificarse por su pene inusualmente grande o frío.Russel, Jeffrey Burton (1972), Witchcraft in The Middle Ages, pp. 239, 235 Cornell University Press, Ithaca and London, ISBN 0-8014-0697-8 Aunque muchas leyendas afirman que el íncubo es bisexual,Russsel, Jeffrey Burton (1972), Witchcraft in The Middle Ages, p. 145, Cornell University Press, Ithaca and London, ISBN 0-8014-0697-8 otras afirman que es estrictamente heterosexual y considera desagradable o perjucidial el atacar a la víctima masculina.Stephens, Walter (2002), Demon Lovers, pp. 54, 55, 332, 333, The University of Chicago Press, ISBN 0-226-77261-6 Se dice que a veces los íncubos son capaces de concebir hijos. La descendencia híbrida de tal unión se suele referir como cambión. Un íncubo puede tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer para engendrar un hijo, como en la leyenda de Merlín. Según el Malleus Maleficarum, el exorcismo es una de las cinco maneras de superar los ataques de un íncubo, siendo las otras el sacramento de confesión, la señal de la cruz (o rezar el avemaría), mover al afligido a otro lugar, y por la excomunión de la entidad atacante, "que es quizás igual al exorcismo".Kramer, Heinrich and Sprenger, James (1486), Summers, Montague (translator – 1928), The Malleus Maleficarum, Part 2, Chapter 1, "The Remedies prescribed by the Holy Church against Incubus and Succubus Devils," at sacred-texts.com Por otra parte, el fraile franciscano Ludovico Maria Sinistrari afirmó que el íncubo "no obedece a exorcistas, no teme a los exorcismos, no muestra respeto por las cosas sagradas, a cuya proximidad ni siquiera se intimidan". Variaciones regionales Hay numerosas variaciones del tema del íncubo en todo el mundo El alp del folclore teutónico o alemán es uno de los más conocidos. En Zanzíbar, Popo Bawa ataca principalmente a hombres, generalmente detrás de puertas cerradas. "El Trauco", según la mitología tradicional de la provincia de Chiloé en Chile, se un espantoso enano deforme que arrulla a mujeres jóvenes núbiles y las seduce. se dice que el Trauco es responsables de los embarazos no deseados, especialmente en mujeres no casadas. Quizás otra variación de esta idea es el "Tintín" en Ecuador, un enano que le gustan las mujeres de pelo abundante y las seduce por la noche tocando la guitarra fuera de sus ventanas; un mito que los investigadores creen que se creó durante el periodo colonial para explicar los embarazos en mujeres que nunca dejaron sus casas sin una chaperona o carabina, probablemente cubriendo el incesto el abuso sexual por uno de los amigos de la familia."TIN TIN" A brief description of the myth at EDUFUTURO(in Spanish) En Hungría, un lidérc puede ser un amante satánico que vuela por la noche y aparece como una luz ardiente (un fuego fatuo) o, en su forma benigna, como un pollo desplumado.Mack, Dinah, Mack, Carol K. (1999), A Field Guide to Demons, Fairies, Fallen Angels and Other Subversive Spirits, p. 209, Henry Holt and Company, LLC, ISBN 0-8050-6270-X En Brasil y en la selva tropical de la cuenca amazónica, se cree que el delfín de río amazónico (o boto) es una combinación de una sirena e íncubo, que cambia de forma a un hombre muy encantador y atractivo que seduce a mujeres jóvenes y las lleva al río."Whales and Dolphins" at ancientspiral.com Se dice que el boto es el responsable de desapariciones y embarazos no deseadosBoto at library.thinkquest.org, que vuelve a su forma de delfín durante el día. Según la leyenda, el boto siempre lleva un sombrero para disimular su espiráculo sobre su cabeza."The Dolphin Legend" at sumauma.net El demonio íncubo sudáfricano es el Tokolosh. Las mujeres castas sitúan sus camas sobre ladrillos para evitar que estos pequeños alcancen su forma de sueño. También tienen un agujero en la cabeza y hábitats acuáticos como el boto. En el folclore sueco, está el mara o mare, un espíritu o duende que monta en el pecho de los humanos mientras duermen, dándole malos sueños o pesadillasBjorvand and Lindeman (2007:719–720).. La creencia del mare data de la saga nórdica Ynglinga del siglo XIIIYnglinga saga, stanza 13, in Hødnebø and Magerøy (1979:12)., pero la creencia es probablemente anterior. El mare posiblemente fue inspirado por la parálisis del sueño. En Assam, una provincia del noreste de la India conocida como "pori" (Asamés: পৰী, "ángel"). Según la mitología, Pori va al hombre por la noche mientras duerme y lo atrae a ella. La salud de la víctima se deteriora gradualmente y en algunos casos le produce una tendencia a cometer suicidio. En la cultura turca, el íncubo se conoce como Karabasan. Es una criatura maligna que descience sobre algunos durmientes por la noche. Se cree que estas criaturas son espíritus o jinns. Pueden verse u oírse en la pesadilla y se siente un peso en el pecho. Aún así la gente no se despierta de este estado. Algunas de las causas son dormir sin cubrirse adecuadamente el cuerpo (especialmente las mujeres) y comer en la cama. Explicaciones científicas Las víctimas pueden haber experimentado sueños despiertos o parálisis del sueño. El fenómeno de la parálisis del sueño está bien establecido. Durante la cuarta fase del sueño (la fase más profunda, también conocida como fase REM), los centros motores del están inhibidos, produciendo parálisis. La razón para esto es para esto se desconoce pero la explicación más coún es que evita que uno actúe mientras sueña. Las disfunciones de este proceso pueden producir sonambulismo o, por el contrario, parálisis del sueño - donde uno permanece parcialmente o totalmente paralizados durante un tiempo breve tras despertarse. Además de la parálisis del sueño es la hipnagogia. En el estado cercano al sueño, es común experimentar alucinaciones visuales y auditorias. La mayorías son olvidadas al despertarse o poco después, de la misma manera que los sueños. Sin embargo, la mayoría recuerda el fenómeno de oír música o ver cosas en estados cercanos al sueño en algún punto de sus vidas. Los ejemplos típicos incluyen el sentimiento de ser aplastados o asfixiados, "cosquillas" o "vibraciones" eléctricas, habla imaginada u otros ruidos, la presencia imaginaria de una entidad visible o invisible, y a veces una emoción intensa: miedo o euforia y sentimientos orgásmicos. Estos suelen parecer reales y vívidos; especialmente las alucinaciones sonoras de música que pueden ser bastante fuertes, indistinguible de la música tocada en la misma habitación. Las figuras humanoides o animales, a veces sombrías o borrosas, suelen presentarse en las alucinaciones hipnagógicas con frecuencia que en otros estados alucinénicos. Esta puede ser una reliquia del instinto antiguo para detectar depredadores. La combinación de la parálisis del sueño y la alucinación hipnagógica puede causar fácilmente que alguien crea que un "demonio la está reteniendo". La excitación nocturna, entre otras cosas, puede explicarse por criaturas que a su vez producen un comportamiento que produce culpabilidad. Además de esto está el fenóeno de excitación nocturna y la emisión nocturna, produciéndose todos los efectos para creer que está presente un íncubo. Por otra parte, algunas víctimas de los íncubos pueden haber sido víctimas reales de violación. Los violadores pueden haber atribuido las violaciones de mujeres dormidas a demonios para huir del castigo. Un amigo o familiar sería el principal usurio de tales excusas y mantendría su secreto culpando a la intervención de "espíritus".Masello, Robert (2004), Fallen Angels and Spirits of The Dark, p. 66, The Berkley Publishing Group, 200 Madison Ave. New York, NY 10016, ISBN 0-399-51889-4 Referencias Categoría:Demonios